1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to correcting output signals of a display device, and more particularly to correcting spatial non-uniformity in a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is sometimes necessary to express the same color tone using a color characteristic, electrical characteristic or optical characteristic of a display device. However, color information may move or luminance may change. This phenomenon will be referred to as spatial non-uniformity. Typically, luminance changes up to 20% within a display device. Further, the delicate change in color may cause chromaticity errors in graphic art, digital photographs, pictures and printing.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating non-uniformity in a display device according to the related art. If the same color is outputted to a display device 10, areas A, B and C in FIG. 1 must provide the same luminance and chromaticity. However, the luminance and chromaticity in areas A, B and C, which output the same color information, may be shown differently due to the non-uniformity in the display device as described above. In order to correct such spatial non-uniformity, a method of performing correction has been proposed.
According to the related art, there exists a method (Korean Unexamined Patent Application No. 10-2005-0054332) for storing data necessary for correction according to positions and correcting color information of pixels in a corresponding position. According to the method, the amount of correction information data for all pixels is large and processing time for computing correction data is high. Further, when only correction data for some areas are maintained, and then applied without change in the data, it is impossible to estimate exact correction results because a deviation exists in correcting pixels in other positions.
Accordingly, it is important to provide a method and apparatus for correcting spatial non-uniformity by exactly correcting luminance and chromaticity while reducing the number of computations and the amount of data.